


Debts

by janiejanine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't run from your obligations... unless you have a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debts

**Author's Note:**

> Herren/Velanna: No Escape

“You! Elf!”

Velanna paused and turned to scan the grounds of the Keep. She didn’t see any other elves around; presumably this  _incredibly rude_  human was addressing her. Her eyes settled on the one person she wanted to see the least: the keeper of the blacksmith’s shop, from whom she’d ordered several new metal braces to reinforce her robes in case of an accidental hit. Unfortunately, she’d also neglected to pay for them. Since then he’d been popping up at the most inopportune times.

She pretended not to hear and quickened her pace, trying to act casual and keeping Herren in her peripheral vision. He began to move faster. So did she. As she neared the Keep’s stairs, she sped up until she was running up the steps, into the throne room, and smack into Oghren, who was standing as always in front of a seemingly bottomless keg.

“I’m being chased. Distract him,” she ordered.

Oghren looked up at her, eyes bleary. “Huh?”

“Please keep up, dwarf. I’m. Being. Chased. Distract him.”

“How?”

“I don’t care. Belch at him, you’re good at that. He’ll drop like a rock.”

Velanna glanced behind her. No more time to waste. She ducked into an alcove, hoping that he’d just give up and go away. Seconds later, angry footsteps pounded into the room.

Her hiding place was too far away to make out the words, but she could hear the rumble of voices, Herren’s shouting competing with Oghren’s slurred responses. Suddenly, there was a loud belch, then the unmistakable sound of a body dropping to the floor.

She ventured out of the alcove to survey the damage. Herren was lying slumped at Oghren’s feet.

“How about that!” he cackled, waving his mug at her. “It worked!"


End file.
